Viajeros Ínter Dimensionales
by TKCena4
Summary: T.K., Kari, Patamon y Gatomon viajan a distintos mundos con nuevos amigos para encontrar el portal que los lleve de regreso a su mundo
1. El viaje, TK y Kari van al mundo de Go

Viajeros Ínter Dimensionales

Una pareja de digielegidos recorren por varias dimensiones tratando de regresar al suyo con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos.

Capítulo 1: El viaje, T.K. y Kari van al mundo de Goku

Un día, en la escuela de Odaiba, nuestros amigos, los digielegidos, después de haber acabado las clases, se fueron a la sala de computadoras a explorar el Digimundo, una rutina que tienen bien hecha, Tai, Davis y los demás habían encendido las PC's para ir a recorrer el mundo digital, hasta que el cerebrito del equipo, Izzy, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Qué tal si puedo construir un portal para experimentar un viaje a otras dimensiones?-decía Izzy-, Así no nos aburriremos y tendremos nuevas aventuras, ¿Qué les parece?

-Es una idea excelente-contestaba el líder de los digielegidos originales Tai-, podemos experimentar nuevos horizontes.

-Si, así podré demostrarle a Kari que puedo cruzar otras fronteras-agregaba eufórico Davis, líder de los nuevos elegidos-, y así querrá ser mi novia para siempre.

-Bueno, que tal si me quedo toda la tarde aquí para construirlo y para mañana estará lista-aseguraba el buen Izzy-, pero siempre y cuando obedezcan mis instrucciones.

-Al diablo con eso-le contestaba Matt de mala gana-, solo asegúrate de que este listo para mañana antes de iniciar las clases, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así; Tai, Matt, Davis e Izzy se fueron respectivamente a sus casas con la ilusión de poder realizar la proeza de construir un portal que los lleve a otras dimensiones, y así, poder disfrutar aventuras a otro nivel.

-¿Así que Izzy construirá un portal en el salón de computación?-preguntaba impaciente T.K.-, que bien, nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras, y nuevos lugares a donde recorrer.

-Si-le contestaba su hermano-, va a ser una experiencia genial.

-Vaya hermano, esto si que va a ser súper-agregaba el menor de la familia de Matt-, espero que Kari este ahí para poder disfrutar por fin una velada a solas sin que ese estúpido de Davis nos moleste.

-Tenlo por seguro, hermanito, tenlo por seguro-le devolvía Matt su pensamiento-.

En la casa de Tai, el y su hermana Kari hablaban sobre una futura gran aventura en otro mundo para combatir nuevos villanos, salvando nuevos lugares y conociendo nuevos amigos.

-Bien, T.K. sabrá de esto-decía Kari muy emocionada-, va a ser una experiencia inolvidable para los dos.

-Si, si, claro, claro que te divertirás con el por un buen tiempo.

-Tai, ¿Qué te ocurre? Es como si odiaras a T.K.

-¿Yo? ¿Odiarlo? Lo detesto, siempre hablas de el, te juntas con el, ya me cansé de esto, mejor júntate con Davis, el si es amigo.

-Hermano, como puedes ser tan cruel con el.

-Pero…demonios, es desgraciado de T.K. me va a volver loco, espero que Matt y Davis ya tengan el plan para separarlos para siempre.

Todos dormían en sus casas mientras esperan el día en que Izzy tenga listo el portal ínter dimensional que los lleve a otras dimensiones desconocidas y experimentar nuevas aventuras y conocer nuevos amigos, y a la vez, combatir con nuevas amenazas para detenerlas. Ya como a las 6:00 a.m., Izzy y su digimon Tentomon construían el diseño del portal para después, hacer la prueba para saber si funciona o no.

-Bueno, Tentomon-decía el chico genio de los elegidos-, creo que terminaremos antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Claro, Izzy-respondía el digimon que parece mosca-, yo produciré la energía para que pueda funcionar.

-Eso espero, porque últimamente Tai, Matt y Davis odian a T.K., con lo que eso molestó a Kari, pero me pregunto, que clase de complot harán para separarlos y así para que Davis esté con Kari.

-Ahora que me lo mencionas, Izzy, también sucede lo mismo con Agumon, Gabumon y V-Mon le hacían la vida imposible a Patamon, por lo que harán lo posible para separar a Patamon de Gatomon, y a la vez, que V-Mon sea novio de Gatomon.

-Solo espero que no nos hagan de a tos, mi amigo bichito.

-Tú lo has dicho, cerebrito.

Ya a las 7:00 a.m., Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Davis y el resto de los digielegidos llegaron una hora antes de que empiecen las clases, ya que comienzan a las 8:00 a.m., Izzy ya había terminado su proyecto del portal ínter dimensional y solo restaba que se haga la prueba para saber como funcionar para eso, le pidió a Tentomon que utilice su poder eléctrico para poder almacenar la energía que necesita para hacer funcionar la máquina.

-Esto será emocionante-decía Mimí, la que ahora se nacionalizo estadounidense-, poder viajar a otras partes, y retroceder en el tiempo.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero-agregaba Izzy-, esto no es una máquina del tiempo, así que no se utilizara para viajar por el tiempo.

-Lastima-decía Joe, el de más edad de los elegidos-, al menos podemos ir a otras eras para nuestras tareas de historia.

-Joe, siempre con esas jaladas-contestaba Sora-, deja de fantasear.

-Maldita perra aguafiestas.

-Ya te oí-agregaba Tai al oír el comentario de Joe-, vuelves a insultar a Sora, te mato, desgraciado cuatro ojos.

-T.K.-hablaba Kari-, solo espero que nuestros locos hermanos no hagan nada para impedir este viaje juntos.

-Claro, Kari-le contestaba el chico del gorro-, también Davis forma parte del complot.

-Ya decía yo-aclaraba Yolei, la 2da. Más grande de edad-, que Davis era un gusano traicionero.

-Te oí, perra-contestaba Davis enojado-, a la otra no te la acabas.

-Bueno, ya es hora de probar este portal-pronunciaba Izzy sus palabras llenas de gloria-, pero primero…

-Al diablo, chico genio imbecil-interrumpía Tai-, enciéndela de una buena vez o te rompo lo que se llama ma#$&.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, enciéndelo ya, inútil.

Lo prendió, si saber que aún le faltan algunos ajustes y como consecuencia, se empezó a succionar como un hoyo negro.

-Sujétense todos-decía Biyomon-, o nos arrastrará.

-Tú lo dijiste, Biyomon-agregaba Izzy-, eso nos llevará al azar a otras dimensiones y andarán de una dimensión a otra.

Pero Kari y Gatomon fueron arrastradas al portal.

-Nooooo, Kari,-decía T.K., que junto con Patamon, se aventaron para rescatarlas, pero los 4 fueron succionados por el hoyo.

-¿Ya ven lo que hicieron su imprudencia, Tai, Matt y Davis?-decía muy enojado Izzy-. Si hubieran escuchado lo que les iba a decir, esto no hubiera pasado.

-Cállate, idiota-le contestaba Matt de mala gana-.

-¿Qué pasara con ellos?-preguntaba Cody-.

-Esperar, solo esperar.

T.K., Kari, Patamon y Gatomon estaban siendo arrastrados por el portal, hasta que por fin cayeron en tierra firme, al parecer, en una ciudad, que por supuesto, no es la suya.

-T.K., ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que el proyecto de Izzy si funciona.

-Ay ese hermano idiota que tengo, pero cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo, lo haré trisas.

-Calma.

-T.K. tiene razón, Kari-decía Patamon-, por ahora debemos investigar.

-Después saber como regresar-agregaba Gatomon-, si es que vemos una puerta.

De pronto, ven a dos sujetos por el aire, Gatomon y Patamon evolucionan a Nefertimon y Pegassusmon para seguirlos y por lo menos, una pista de por donde están y como regresar.

-Oigan, ¿A dónde van?-preguntaba Kari.

-A la Torre de Kami-Sama, Majin Boo ataca de nuevo-contestaba el de peinado medio raro-, mejor regrésense si un quieren correr peligro.

-Nos gusta el peligro-decía T.K.-, los acompañaremos.

-Que va, que nos acompañen, Kakkarotto- agregaba el de pelos parados.

-Bueno, yo soy Goku-se presentaba-, y el es Vegueta.

-Yo me llamo Kari, el es T.K., nuestros amigos son Patamon y Gatomon, quienes están evolucionados en Pegassusmon y Nefertimon.

-Mucho gusto, ¿verdad, Nefertimon?

-Es un placer, igualmente.

-Caray, Kakkarotto, cada vez me contagias tu idiotez.

-Mejor démonos prisa o será demasiado tarde.

-¿Y tus amigos son igual de fuertes que ustedes?-preguntaba curioso T.K.

-Bueno, no me gusta presumir-contestaba Goku-, pero…

-Cállense y apresuren el paso-interrumpía Vegueta.

-Vegueta tiene razón-agregaba Kari-, mejor apresurémonos.

Y así, comienza la aventura de esta pareja romántica de T.K. y Kari por varios mundos para poder regresar al suyo.

Que tal, soy TK Cena 4, creador de Jóvenes Justicieros, espero que les guste mi nuevo fan-fic, pueden mandar ya sus reviews para sugerencias, espero que lo disfruten.


	2. TK Vs Majin Boo

Viajeros Ínter Dimensionales

En el capítulo anterior, T.K., Kari, Patamon y Gatomon fueron arrastrados por el portal que Izzy creo, ahora ellos tendrán que buscar la manera de volver a su mundo, por ahora, su primer destino fue el universo de Dragon Ball, donde conocen a Goku y Vegueta, quienes van a la Torre de Kami-Sama a detener a Majin Boo, su primera batalla está a punto de empezar.

Capítulo 2: T.K. Vs. Majin Boo.

T.K., Pegassusmon, Kari, Nefertimon, Goku y Vegueta iban a toda velocidad a la Plataforma Celestial para detener a Majin Boo, que estaba a punto de atacar a sus amigos.

-¿Y cómo llegaron hasta este mundo?-preguntaba Goku-

-Fuimos arrastrados por un portal que creó mi amigo Izzy-contestaba T.K.-, ahora tendremos que buscar una puerta dimensional para poder regresar al nuestro.

-Se ve que quieres mucho a este chico, ¿verdad niña?-agregaba Vegueta.

-Si-le contesta Kari-, yo estaré siempre a su lado sin importa lo que hagan nuestros hermanos Tai y Matt, aparte de Davis.

-Primero debemos derrotar a Boo-volvía al tema Goku-, y ustedes nos ayudaran.

-Gracias.

En el mundo de Digimon, Izzy trataba en la computadora, como revertir el proceso para poder traer de vuelta a T.K. y Kari.

-¿Cómo le explico esto a mamá?-Tai desesperado hablaba-. Y esto es tu culpa.

-Cierto, chico genio-agregaba Matt-, me va a tronar mis padres si se enteran que T.K. desapareció.

-En primer lugar-contestaba Izzy-, ustedes prendieron la maquina sin ni siquiera obedecer mis instrucciones; en segunda, ustedes tres conspiraban en contra de T.K.; y en tercera, no sabemos en que mundo pararon.

-Izzy tiene razón, Tai-decía Sora-, además, si hubieras escuchado, esto no pasaria.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.

En el universo de Dragon Ball…

-Llegamos a la torre, T.K., Kari, Vegueta, prepárense para una dura batalla.

-De acuerdo-contestaba T,.K. muy emocionado-, esto será una experiencia emocionante.

-No seas estúpido-contestaba Vegueta-, Boo es muy poderoso, ni siquiera sus animales les ganaran.

-Eres igual que mi hermano, Vegueta-comentaba Kari-, desesperante y muy enojon.

Por fin, llegan al Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama, donde Gohan, Piccoro, Goten, Trunks, Ubb y Pan luchaban desesperadamente para aguantar los ataques del Boo maligno, hasta que Goku y Vegueta lleguen, lo que no saben es que llevan a T.K. y Kari con ellos, que estaban dispuestos a ayudar a sus nuevos amigos a derrotar al Boo malo.

Mientras tanto, en el universo de Digimon, Izzy, Joe, Cody y el recién llegado Ken analizaban la ubicación de T.K. y Kari, hasta que el PC muestra unas imágenes.

-No-decía Tai incrédulo-, no puede ser…

-T.K. y Kari están en el mundo de Dragon Ball-agregaba Izzy-, y pelearan contra Boo.

-Van a morir-decía negativa Sora-, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Patamon y Gatomon están con ellos-contestaba Mimí-, podemos estar seguros.

-Sin embargo-reaccionaba Izzy-, es muy poderoso Boo, que no creo….

No pudo terminar la frase Izzy, nadie dijo nada, en cambio, volvamos al mundo de Dragon Ball, donde T.K., Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, Goku y Vegueta comenzaban a pelear contra Boo, Gohan es el que estaba más motivado, y a la vez, sorprendido por las visitas inesperadas de T.K. y Kari.

-Papá, señor Vegueta, ¿quiénes son los que los acompañan?

-Son T.K. y Kari-contestaba Goku-, vinieron de otra dimensión para ayudarnos.

-Oye, abuelito-interrumpía Pan-, veo que no son de aquí.

-Claro que no, nieta de Kakkarotto-reprimía Vegueta-, ¿Qué no escuchaste que vinieron de otra dimensión?

-Bueno-decía T.K.-, ¿dónde está ese tal Boo?

-Creo que es ese tipo maricón, T.K.-respondía Kari-, y parece que tiene malas intensiones.

-Yo peleare-se animaba T.K.-, yo los salvare, Patamon, no quiero que intervengas.

-Pero T.K.-contestaba Patamon.

-Ese chico esta firmando su funeral-decía Videl-, no podrá con el.

-Videl-le respondía Gohan-, déjalo, se que es un humano simple, pero tengo confianza en el.

-T.K.-decía Kari-, tu puedes.

Un el espacio de Digimon.

-Izzy-decía Matt-, no me digas lo que acabo de escuchar, que T.K. va a pelear contra Boo.

-Si-contestaba Izzy-, el va a pelear contra el Boo malo.

-Si ese tal Gohan le dio un voto de confianza en el-agregaba Mimí-, yo también lo apoyo.

-Se que quiero que muera-interrumpía Davis-, pero esta vez, quiero que viva, T.K., derrota a Boo.

De vuelta en el universo de Dragon Ball, T.K. y Majin Boo maligno, empiezan a pelear, T.K. da el primer golpe, pero sin resultado, y Boo contraataca, mandando a T.K. al piso.

-Gatomon-decía desesperada Kari-, debo ayudarlo.

-No, niña-la detenía Piccoro-, no podemos hacer nada.

-No….-hablaba T.K. lastimado-, yo…lo derrotare…cueste lo que…cueste.

-Tiene mucha valentía-veía Gohan lo que sucedía-, por eso decidió jugarse la vida.

La batalla seguía su curso, T.K. y Boo se daban con todo, Boo creía que acabaría con esto rápido, pero T.K. resistía a pesar de que ha recibido golpes duros, quizás el amor que sentía por Kari le da fuerzas.

-Al parecer tu presencia le da fuerzas-le hablaba Vegueta-, por eso sigue peleando.

-Creo en el, y el siempre creyó en mi.

En el universo de Digimon…

-Pos parece que T.K. sigue peleando-decía Sora.

-T.K.-agregaba Izzy-, tu puedes.

-Vamos hermano, no te dejes ganar por ese maricón.

Eh…hagan de cuenta que no escucharon a Matt, volvamos al universo de Dragon Ball.

-Vaya…, parece que este es más poderoso de lo que pensé.

Boo, desesperado, lanza un rayo, iba dirigido a Kari, pero T.K. llega a ponerse y lo hiere.

-T.K…..nooooooooooooo…

-Mal…dito… ¿Cómo…te….atreves?

La furia de T.K. hizo que un resplandor llenara su cuerpo y destruyó por completo a Boo, volviendo la paz a este universo.

-No puedo creerlo-decía Vegueta incredulo-, derroto a Boo.

-Ni yo se como lo hice-contestaba T.K. si saber lo que hizo-, al parecer mis sentimientos hacia Kari hizo que sacara estos poderes.

Aparece una puerta dimensional, tenían la oportunidad de volver.

-Bueno-decía T.K.-, nos tenemos que ir.

Luego de una reunión de los Guerreros Z, tomaron una decisión.

-Gohan-le decía Goku-, ve con ellos, tu creíste en el, ahora le devolverás el favor ayudándolos a regresar a su mundo.

-Su papá-le contestó Gohan-, les ayudare en lo que sea necesario.

-Gracias, Gohan-agradeció Kari-, estaremos en deuda contigo.

Y así; Gohan se une a T.K., Patamon, Kari y Gatomon a viajar por varias dimensiones hasta volver al universo de Digimon, nuevas aventuras les esperan.


End file.
